Megane Akabane
by N and S and F
Summary: Gengsi bercampur penolakan atas realita dimana ia harus memakai kacamata, Karma tanpa sengaja membuat Gakushuu yang malang jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak nyata. Sebuah kisah komedi romansa yang mungkin dapat menghibur anda.
Hari itu, hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Diantara segelintir pemudi dan pemuda yang akan menginjak kelas satu, dua bahu tanpa sengaja beradu, membuat dua pasang mata pemiliknya tak ayal bertemu.

Salah satu pasang mata tersebut berwarna ungu, mata Asano Gakushuu.

"Kamu—namamu?"

"K, Kanon. Kurobane Kanon."

Matanya tak membiarkan lepas mata pemuda satunya, yang separuh tersembunyi di balik bingkai besi kacamata dan sekalian dialihkan ke sisi pula—Gakushuu tidak tahu apakah ia gugup, takut, atau hanya malu.

Diberinya si surai hitam seulas senyuman tampan, bonus uluran tangan, yang diterima dengan penuh kehati-hatian seolah yang ia sodorkan adalah seekor lipan. Tapi ajaibnya, Gakushuu tidak merasa terhina. Justru sebaliknya.

Hari itu, hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Di tengah lingkup bunga _sakura_ yang jatuh, dalam hati murni seorang Asano Gakushuu, benih cinta tumbuh.

 **OXDXC**

 **Megane Akabane by Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC ambigu *?*, NO OC**

 **OXDXC**

Sialan, sialan, sialan!

Karma tahu rencananya memang beresiko tinggi—bahkan sebenarnya rencananya itu masih separuh jadi—tapi ia berharap di hari pertamanya masuk SMA ini masih dapat menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diingini.

Oh, lugu sekali.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru bahkan belum selesai saat Karma praktis melarikan diri; mengungsi ke kamar mandi dan mengunci diri dalam salah satu _stall_ untuk memastikan adanya privasi, sebelum mengangkat tangan untuk mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi—tapi mendadak tidak jadi.

Karma mendecak makin frustasi. Beberapa detik ia tampak bergumul dengan diri sendiri, lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi mencabuti sekitar selusin jepit rambut besi. Sedetik kemudian, rambut palsu hitam yang tadi melekat di kepalanya ia campakkan.

 _Wait a_ —rambut palsu? Warna hitam seperti pemuda yang tadi 'bertemu' dengan Asano Gakushuu?

Untuk anda yang cukup gila untuk berhipotesa bahwa Akabane Karma dan Kurobane Kanon adalah orang yang sama, selamat, dugaan kalian tepat!

Kestresan Karma justru makin meningkat.

Baiklah. Untuk menjelaskan ini semua—karena tentu anda bertanya-tanya bagaimana jadinya Karma menjelma jadi manusia berkacamata (rambut palsunya bahkan seperti personifikasi negara Jepang di _anime_ Hetalia) yang OOC kelewatan di depan manusia yang dulu adalah saingan terberatnya sebagai sesama alfa—kita harus _flashback_ ke beberapa minggu sebelumnya, saat Karma mengunjungi rumah sakit di kota untuk _check-up_ kesehatan tahunan atas titah orangtua.

" _Karena ada laut dan daratan yang terbentang memisahkan kita dan ada hal yang masih belum bisa disampaikan dengan kata-kata, kami ingin setidaknya diyakinkan oleh mereka yang berpengalaman bahwa kamu baik-baik saja, Karma."_

" _Ucapanmu alay gila, Ma—bercanda, tolong uang bulananku jangan lupa."_

Karma yang saat itu belum tahu malapetaka yang akan menimpanya tenang-tenang saja, sekalipun ia menyumpahi Nakamura karena mengiriminya _yaoi manga_ berlatar _check-up_ kesehatan pada malam sebelum ia diperiksa. Baru tiga _chapter_ dan belum di- _update_ , pula—eh, maaf, lupakan yang barusan.

 _Anyway_ , semuanya memang berawal baik-baik saja. Sampai nyaris di akhir pun masih tetap tidak ada masalah; Karma tidak ternyata menderita penyakit parah yang tak bisa disembuhkan atau apa. Cuma satu masalah sederhana sebenarnya yang ia derita dan otomatis disadari dokternya.

"D, dokter," suara Karma tertahan di tenggorokan saat vonisnya disampaikan. "Anda serius?"

Sang dokter menghela nafas, sesal dan simpati di wajahnya tampak jelas walau dikacangi oleh Karma yang semakin pias.

Inilah akibatnya karena terbiasa begitu culas, yang berkuasa di atas akhirnya memberi balas...

"Ya, nak Karma—

.

.

—penglihatanmu sangat parah. Kau harus pakai kacamata."

Antiklimaks. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Karma uring-uringan _to the max_.

Sebegitunya Karma tidak sudi berkacamata, ia sampai nekat mereng— _meminta_ Ritsu menggantikan _file_ identitas dirinya di SMA Kunigigaoka dengan seseorang yang sama sekali berbeda. Karma sendiri berusaha keras menyembunyikan identitas dengan penyamaran yang pantas. Menanti saat umurnya sudah pada kondisi tanpa hormon yang merecoki, dan ia bisa menjalani operasi supaya ia tidak harus berkacamata lagi.

Seperti yang sudah narator jelaskan di deskripsi, rencana Karma ini beresiko tinggi dan separuh jadi. Kemudian, saat sedang berjalan menuju tempat upacara penerimaan dan mati-matian mencoba tak menarik perhatian, Karma justru bertabrakan dengan pangeran lipan.

Sialan!

Karma masih menggerutu-ria dan _multi-tasking_ membuat rencana pergi ke kuil entah dimana untuk melapor pada mahadewa bahwa dewa di kuil kecil yang tadi pagi disinggahinya dalam upaya berdoa agar harinya berjalan semulus dahi Maehara, mengabaikan doa Karma—saat pintu _stall_ -nya diketuk tiba-tiba.

 _Pintu_ stall _-nya diketuk tiba-tiba._

Karma menatap garang pada sang pintu yang malang, meski hanya untuk menyamarkan suara detak jantungnya yang langsung deg-degan.

"S, siapa?"

Si bocah berandal yang dalam fanfiksi ini ditakdirkan berkacamata masih sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang merasukinya sampai dia memilih persona seseorang yang begitu bertolakbelakang dengan sifat aslinya. Tak bisakah dia mencoba menjadi _cool_ saja? Bicara dengan nada halus ketakutan begini tidak enak efeknya di badan.

"Kurobane- _kun_? Aku Sakakibara Ren, teman Asano Gakushuu—kau ingat, kan, yang tadi masuk aula bersamamu. Dia mencari-carimu, tuh."

...sialan.

.

.

Kalau saja Karma mendengar apa yang dibicarakan setelah ia meninggalkan Gakushuu tanpa permisi di aula, ia pasti akan menganggap nasibnya lebih sialan.

"Asano- _kun_! Siapa itu yang tadi di aula bersamamu?! Anak baru?! Maksudku, aku tidak pernah lihat dia di SMP, siapa namanya?!"

"Sakakibara, diam. Dan stop mengguncang bahuku, kau mau dikira mantan pacarku yang melihatku punya pacar baru dan memutuskan untuk mengkonfrontasiku?"

"...kau nonton sinetron, Asano-kun?"

"...Sakakibara, diam."

Gakushuu mendengus tak senang. Pandangannya diedarkan, mencoba menangkap sesosok bersurai hitam yang tadi praktis ia paksa—tanpa kata-kata—untuk masuk lokasi upacara bersama dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Sayang, yang dicarinya tak ada. Mungkinkah anak itu masih di toilet pria?

"Namanya Kurobane Kanon," Gakushuu berujar, akhirnya sadar akan Sakakibara yang menatapnya penuh harapan akan jawaban. "Aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Ia belum kembali dari toilet, kurasa, dan ini sudah lima belas menit, jadi kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku permisi-"

"Tunggu dulu, Asano- _kun_!" Sakakibara mencekal lengan temannya buru-buru, dan seketika dihadiahi pelototan maut dari Gakushuu. Bukan apa-apa, aksi mereka cuma benar-benar terlihat seperti tokoh utama sinetron saja.

Berusaha menguatkan jiwa, Sakakibara menarik nafas dan menatap lekat-lekat si surai jingga.

"Kau naksir Kurobane ini kan? Maaf sebesar-besarnya, Asano- _kun_ , tapi kau tidak tahu apa-apa dalam bidang ini. Tenanglah! Serahkan semuanya padaku, pujangga cinta Kunu, untuk membantumu dalam menggapai objek cintamu!"

Sekarang, _berkat_ Sakakibara, mereka terlihat seperti duo _daimyo_ alias tuan tanah dan _samurai_ yang merupakan pengikut setianya. Gakushuu malah mendapat bisikan setan, membayangkan Kurobane Kanon sebagai putri Kaguya.

(Gila, mirip dimananya, coba. Cinta memang membuat bodoh dan buta.)

Meski agak terhina dibilang tidak tahu apa-apa dalam bidang cinta, Gakushuu hanya menyentil dahi Sakakibara karena membuat mereka menarik perhatian massa—masih untung tidak ada orang yang nekat mencuri dengar.

"Aku bahkan tidak akan bertanya darimana kau bisa tahu _itu_ , tapi baiklah, terserah apa maumu saja. Aku masih mau mencarinya-"

" _Tunggu dulu_ , Asano- _kun_. Ini pelajaran pertamamu dalam menggaet wanita _dan_ pria: Jangan terlalu agresif kalau baru kenal dengan si dia. Kau bisa membuatnya takut, apalagi mempertimbangkan kau begitu—err, berkarisma?"

Gakushuu menganggukkan kepala seakan ia tidak baru saja memproyeksikan kekuatan lipan.

"Kalau begitu kau yang cari dia," perintahnya. "Oh, dan Sakakibara? _Jangan_ memodusi dia. Kurobane Kanon 'mangsa'ku dan kau sendiri yang sudah menawari untuk membantuku, ingat? Aku sama sekali tidak punya niatan berbagi denganmu."

Sakakibara tersenyum saja, sekalipun ia ingin menangis juga sebenarnya. Ia bangga melihat _progress_ mantan ketua OSIS SMP-nya yang dulu lebih berminat pada rumus matematika daripada wanita atau pria kini justru jatuh cinta. Tapi ia sedikit sedih karena kepintaran Asano- _kun_ membuatnya peka akan niat Sakakibara.

Daging di balik celana si surai hitam begitu menggoda, tolonglah.

.

.

Karma berusaha menahan merinding yang menjalar. Tidak sukses besar—Gakushuu masih tersadar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kurobane?"

Oh, pangeran lipan, dirimu sungguh perhatian—benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang Karma inginkan. Hei, lebih banyak perhatian berarti lebih besar kemungkinan penyamarannya akan ketahuan!

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Asano- _kun_. Maaf mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Membenarkan posisi kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, Karma mengalihkan kepala ke arah berlawanan dengan Gakushuu yang masih tetap menghampirinya.

("Pelajaran pertama dalam menggaet pria ayat kedua: Kalau targetmu tipe yang malu-malu, kau juga tidak boleh terlalu pasif, karena sekalipun sadar kau sudah memberinya kode—tidak, Asano- _kun_ , kita tidak membicarakan kode seperti yang di film mata-mata—tujuh dari delapan skenario, ia tidak akan membalas kodemu sekalipun mau karena terlalu malu.")

"Kau yakin? Tadi pagi saja kau tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga-" ya, karena Karma ngeri membayangkan kacamata atau lebih buruk lagi rambut palsunya lepas tanpa sengaja, dan ditambah alasan kedua dia mulai merasa merinding saat menyadari tatapan Gakushuu yang seolah menembus kemeja dan ingin melihat ada apa di balik sana, "-kalau kau tidak enak badan, sebaiknya jangan dipaksakan."

Karma tersentak melihat Gakushuu dengan **sok** polosnya menempelkan dahi mereka. Terlalu dekat!

Butuh kontrol luar biasa bagi Karma supaya tidak meng- _smackdown_ si rambut jingga, tapi toh sukses ia lakukan. Ia hanya mendorong 'lembut' Gakushuu dan meninggalkan kelas dengan terburu-buru.

"Kurasakaubenarakutidakenakbadanjadimaafakupulangdulu—s, sampai ketemu!"

"Sampai ketemu..."

Otak Gakushuu memutar ulang petuah Sakakibara:

"Pelajaran pertama dalam menggaet pria ayat ketiga: Untuk tahu apakah targetmu yang pemalu _memang_ mau, masuki zona amannya—contohnya; pura-puralah mengecek suhu tubuhnya dengan menempelkan dahimu ke dia—lalu perhatikan reaksinya. Kalau ia memerah, artinya setidaknya dia sadar kau seseorang yang dianggapnya bisa... menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Kalau tampangnya lempeng-lempeng saja, berarti selamat, tuan muda, anda telah memasuki _friendzone_ dimana orang yang anda suka menganggap anda sama sekali tidak berpotensi menjadi pasangannya. Semoga gak sampe kejadian ya, _bro_."

 _Well_ , tadi Gakushuu yakin ia menangkap warna merah di wajah Kanon- _nya_...

Tapi kok warna merahnya di kepala ya?

(Saat mengecek refleksi di kaca kamar mandi—ukh, tipikal cewek sekali—Karma mengumpat dalam hati. Gara-gara tidur-tiduran waktu jam pelajaran olahraga tadi, rambut palsunya jadi miring dan ada surai merahnya yang tak tertutupi, barang lima mili.)

.

.

Karena inti dari fanfiksi ini bukanlah _tips & tricks_ untuk menggaet si doi, cukup narator beritahu bahwa beberapa minggu penuh modus dan kode berlalu. Tidak lupa juga beberapa kencan-yang-tidak-dibilang-kencan pada akhir minggu dengan Sakakibara mengintai di atas pohon terlindung benalu, sementara Kanon!Karma diseret secara tidak harfiah oleh Gakushuu dalam rangka mencari buku, membeli sepatu, atau mencoba makan di _cafe_ baru.

Sampai tiba hari yang Sakakibara kalkulasi paling tepat untuk menyatakaan isi hati.

Karma menjerit dalam sunyi.

"A, Asano- _kun_ , apa kau benar-benar yakin-"

"Aku tidak perlu yakin. Aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak kita pertama bertemu, aku merasa nyaman menghabiskan waktu denganmu, dan aku tahu kau juga begitu-" Karma terbata, menyadari apa yang lawan bicaranya katakan tidak salah—tapi dia sendiri juga tidak salah! Dia hanya kesepian karena tak lagi bersama teman-temannya dari sekolah menengah pertama, pasalnya Karma beralasan kalau dia diculik oleh orangtuanya ke India supaya tidak dikontak mereka dengan resiko ketahuan si pangeran lipan, dan Asano _kadang-kadang tidak begitu buruk_ , "-jadi tidak ada alasan untuk kita tidak pacaran. Ayahku tak akan peduli kecuali dampaknya buruk dalam bidang pendidikan. Orangtuamu tak pernah kau bicarakan, dan kalau mereka melarang, aku bisa kauandalkan."

Kau sadar apa yang kau implikasikan barusan, wahai pangeran lipan? Kalau Kurobane Kanon benar-benar nyata, ia pasti mengira kau punya koneksi dengan mafia atau apa.

"Tapi kalau aku yang kau tahu bukan aku yang sesungguhnya?"

Dengan _desperate_ Karma melempar tanya.

"Apa? Kau sesungguhnya wanita?"

"Kau ini bodoh ya?" pernyataan bernada sinis-sinis manis khas Karma meluncur keluar dari mulutnya sebelum Karma sempat mencegah. Spontan ditutupnya mulut dengan telapak tangan, tanpa kentara melirik Asano yang... menatapnya penuh perhitungan. Tersenyum tampan.

"Jadi kau punya sisi seperti itu juga, Kurobane- _kun_? Tidak masa-"

"Kalau aku seperti Akabane Karma, apa kau masih akan suka?"

Makin _desperate_ melempar tanya. Sekalian saja Karma mencopot rambut palsunya, mengumumkan kenyataan dan berakhir diterkam lipan yang tidak terima dipermainkan.

Tapi Gakushuu hanya terdiam, senyumannya hilang.

(Sakakibara yang mengamati dari balik sesemakan lima meter jauhnya menggigit saputangan—demi Tuhan, ia penasaran! Apakah mereka akhirnya akan berpacaran?!)

"A, aku pulang dulu."

Karma meninggalkan bangkunya tanpa menunggu kata iya. Menghela nafas lega, setelah cukup jauh dari Gakushuu yang membisu. Untunglah nama aslinya dapat menggetarkan (?) Asano Gakushuu.

Tapi kenapa dadanya ngilu, mengetahui bahwa dirinya yang asli tidak disukai Gakushuu?

Ah, tidak ada hubungan. Paling-paling Karma hanya salah makan.

.

.

Malam itu, di kamar Gakushuu. Pemiliknya _bukan_ sedang banjir airmata atau membakar kemenyan dan kembang tujuh rupa sambil merapal mantra untuk memelet Kanon!Karma—untunglah.

Yang dilakukannya adalah mereka ulang adegan dari awal pertemuan dengan Kurobane Kanon yang, begitu Gakushuu benar-benar pikirkan, terbilang mencurigakan.

Matanya yang hampir selalu ia alihkan, rambutnya yang ia paling tak suka jika ada yang memegang, kebiasaannya berkaca tapi bukan untuk mengecek ketampanan seperti Sakakibara. Lalu perilakunya yang sepertinya, daripada ketakutan, lebih seperti berusaha... menyembunyikan?

Juga sisi diri yang ia perlihatkan hari ini, mengingatkan Gakushuu pada Akabane Karma—nama yang disebutkan Kurobane Kanon meskipun dia—

Astaga.

Mata merkuri. Warna merah di balik rambut hitam yang _terlalu_ rapi. Dan sikap sinis-sinis manis...!

"^%)_(* #?!"

Di kamarnya sendiri, Asano Gakuho mengerutkan dahi.

Ia baru tahu anaknya punya perbendaharaan kosakata yang begitu 'berwarna'—ia mempelajarinya dimana? Pastinya bukan darinya.

.

.

Karma perlahan membuka mata. Kelopak matanya terasa berat.

Berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, si pemuda berambut merah terbelalak mendapati dirinya terikat di sebuah kursi dengan—tali rafia, astaga.

Berkat ajaran Nakamura, Karma tahu kalau tali-temali itu esensi _bondage_ di Jepang, tapi Karma tidak terima. Ia bisa melepaskan diri dari ikatan begini sejak usianya masih bisa dihitung jari! Diikat seperti ini membuat Karma berang di hati.

Sampai sebuah fakta lain tiba-tiba ia sadari; penglihatannya jelas. Gagang kacamatanya masih terkait di belakang telinga—dan rambut palsunya juga masih terpasang di kepala.

"Jadi kau sudah sadar?— _Akabane Karma_."

 _Oopsie_. Karma tidak bisa tidak mengernyit saat dirinya secara otomatis memberi tanda responsif _dan_ rekognitif. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Asano Gakushuu-lah orang yang berbicara tadi.

Persentase kemungkinan si pangeran lipan bisa ia kibuli... Ah, lebih baik Karma lekas menyerahkan diri.

"Jadi _kau_ sudah sadar?—Asano- _kun_."

Karma sudah siap diinterogasi, bahkan dipukuli. Yang tidak siap ia hadapi adalah disenyumi. Karma sampai bertanya dalam hati apakah minus matanya sudah bertambah lagi, padahal ia mengkonsumsi satu wortel besar setiap hari.

"Ya, aku sudah sadar kalau kau, Akabane Karma, dan Kurobane Kanon adalah orang yang sama—dan aku harus mengaku malu begitu tahu. Pengubahan namamu saja begitu tidak kreatifnya, cuma ganti warna di nama keluarga, dan nama kecilmu pun ada koneksinya dengan India? Kalau ayahku sampai tahu, ia bisa mati tertawa."

Cerocosan sederhana yang menggoda Karma untuk ikut menyuguhkan opininya, tapi ia masih terlalu waspada. Mustahil Asano menciduknya—omong-omong, tadi dia sedang apa ya?—hanya untuk jadi tempat curhat galaunya saja. Setahu Karma, Asano masih punya Sakakibara.

"Tapi semua itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kau _sempat_ berhasil menipuku. Itu berarti, ada potensi ayahku pun bisa kau kibuli. Jadilah Kurobane Kanon di depannya—berkas data diri dan semacamnya akan kupersiapkan—dan begitu ia merestui kita, kita bisa langsung bertunangan, dan kalau kau bisa terus mengibulinya sampai kita lulus SMA, pernikahan bisa langsung dijalankan!"

Bzzt. Terjadi korslet di otak Karma.

"A, Asano- _kun_? Maksudmu apa?"

"Ah, ya, hampir saja aku lupa. Aku sudah suka padamu sejak persaingan terakhir kita waktu kelas 3, Karma "(A, apa?!"). Tapi karena aku harus berpikir jauh ke depan ("Asano- _kun_ , ini _terlalu_ jauh ke depan!"), aku memutuskan bahwa kau tidak bisa menjadi pasangan. Maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinanmu berbakat akting sampai bisa mengelabuiku. Kita memang jodoh! ("Tidak, kita _bukan_ jodoh, dan dengarkan aku dulu lipan sialan-") Oh, dan satu lagi..."

Asano mendekatkan wajah mereka, membuat Karma sontak menarik kepala, walau ujung-ujungnya masih tertahan tangan si pangeran lipan sungguh sialan. Karma mengutuk fakta bahwa ia cuma bisa melepaskan ikatan kakinya _setelah_ melepaskan ikatan tangan—yang juga sudah Asano tahan. Ingin sekali Karma menendang si rambut jingga ini diantara kedua kaki, lebih lagi karena seringainya yang membuat ngeri.

"Kulepas rambut palsu itu, ya? Tenang saja, sekalipun kau terlihat seperti guru seksi di cerita _ecchi_ , kau akan tetap ku- _seme_ -i."

"ASANO- _KUN_ , KAU OOC SEKALI!"

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Fakta menyedihkan—fanfiksi ini saya mulai kerjakan lebih dari dua minggu sebelum _deadline_ yang saya terapkan. Eh ujung-ujungnya malah WB gak ketulungan sampai saya maksa melanjutkan (saya mengundur mengerjakan fanfiksi ini dengan cara _membuat fanfiksi lain_ , bayangkan). Entah kenapa jadi begini. Puji syukur Tuhan Maha Memberi, fanfiksi ini masih bisa tetap jadi—walaupun mungkin agak kurang mantep di sana-sini, apalagi karena saya cuma _copas_ dari _draft_ bagian terakhir tadi—dan ajaibnya, yang percobaan kedua ini selesai dalam kurang dari sehari.

Bersediakah anda mengomentari?

P.S. Untuk **ozlen-voca** _kohai_ saya yang selalu rela dimintai _review_ -nya, maaf cuplikan (?) cerita yang _senpai_ kasih lihat waktu lalu jadi tidak berguna. _Senpai_ -mu mandek sih soalnya. Tolong dimaklumkan dan tetap berikan komentar, ya.

 **~Omake~**

"Hei, Karma, aku sepertinya memang bodoh, tapi kau lebih bodoh."

"Ada maksudmu, pangeran lipan?"

"Menurut Sakakibara, di saat seperti ini aku harus mengatakan ' _kalau aku pangeran lipan maka kau putri lipannya_ '. Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Aku baru sadar, kalau kau sebegitu tidak maunya memakai kacamata sebagai dirimu yang sesungguhnya—aku sih tidak apa-apa, bahaya seandainya kau terlihat seperti aktor film ber- _rating_ dewasa—

Kenapa kau tidak pakai kontak lensa saja?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...JANGAN TERTAWA, LIPAN JELEK! BUKAN SALAHKU AKU TIDAK KEPIKIRAN! HEI, SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN TERTAWA! KUPUTUSKAN KAU NANTI!"

Sakakibara senang. Mereka memang jadian.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
